What happened to us?
by SesshyGodess
Summary: chap6 up.Reveiw! pleazz.when Kagome is pushed to far and leaves who does she run to Kouga! when Inuyasha goes looking for her in a couple days. kagome becomes confused on who to be with. surprize ending!
1. the breakup

Kagome awoke suddenly. She did not know what had drawn her to awake but, an attempt to go back to sleep was worthless. She slowly sat up and looked around. Sango kirara and miroku were all in a deep sleep. Even Inuyasha seemed to be resting peacefully. She sighed, and rose silently out of her sleeping bag. All of a sudden she smelled something. She lifted her arm and almost collapsed at the smell. She walked quietly to her bag, and began to gather her body wash and shampoo. Then kagome turned toward the forest and began walking. The sun was just beginning to rise when she reached the hot springs. She quickly undressed and slowly entered the warm, soothing water. She sat in the spring and allowed all her worries and must wash away. _I wonder if Inuyasha awakes and finds me_ _gone will he worry_. The thought brought a smile to her face. She laid her head against a smooth rock, closed her eyes and began to dream.

Inuyasha awoke to find Kagome gone and every one still resting. Inuyasha rose and began searching for Kagome. He found her scent and found out it was leading to the hot springs. _Maybe she could just be taking a bath but I should check on her none the less._ As Inuyasha walked he began imagining him and kagome engaging in a kiss. The kiss suddenly turned more passionate and kagome had begun to remove her clothing. He longed for this dream to last forever, and that this was his life playing in front of his eyes.

Inuyasha came back to reality when he came upon the hot springs. And there she was, laying in the water looking into the sky. Inuyasha quickly hid behind a large bush. He wasn't one to usually spy but, at the sight of her naked body he almost forgot to keep himself hidden. _His groin tightened as he stared at her round behind and succulent breast_. He began to lick his lips with excitement. By the time realized what he had been doing and imagining. Kagome was emerging from the spring and wrapping the towel around her body. And at that precise moment kagome realized he was there and had been for a while. Kagome was stunned for a moment. She was brought back when she noticed Inuyasha in shock also. _Oh my god I can't believe he was spying on me_. Her faced turned a tomato red.

"Sit! Sit! Sit! You perverted freak. What were you doing?" Kagome shouted

_That was a dumb question_ Kagome thought.

"Do you think I'm some type of whore you spy at and I wouldn't mind?"

Inuyasha slowly raised his body and was shut down by another sit boy.

Miroku and Sango emerged from the forest ready for battle. But, when they saw the scene Sango looked a bit confused concerned . Miroku didn't even have to know what exactly happen to make him excited. A wide grin went across his face. Sango ran over to Kagome to comfort her. Inuyasha had finally been able to stand and by that time Sango and Kagome were marching back to camp. Miroku wasted no time he ran over to Inuyasha.

"So what'd you see?" Miroku asked.

Inuyasha glared at him for a moment then a smile swept across his face. They began to laugh.

**Back at the camp. **

Kagome and Sango were talking about what exactly went on, As Kagome dressed.

"You mean he was spying?" asked Sango

"Yes, I can't believe he would do something like this" said Kagome. "I never knew he would you know, spy on me.

"Don't beat yourself up about it guys will be guys" replied Sango

Suddenly both of the girls turned around. Something was heading their way. Before Sango could reach her boomerang she was knocked back into a tree and landed with a thud on to the hard earth. Kagome turned back around and before she got the whole way around she was lifted in the air by a hairy leg. She turned to face the creature that held her. It was a giant mutant spider. Kagome screamed. Then a shudder ran down kagomes spine for the creature had begun to talk.

"_I want you to bear_ _my child and be my mate"_ said the mutant spider

"Ugh get your hairy nasty legs off of me" replied Kagome squirming to get lose.

Inuyasha and Miroku came running out of the forest.. Inuyasha pulled out his sword and cut the bug in two. Kagome fell to the ground and landed in the pool of blood below.

"Well that wasn't very hard now was it? I can't believe you would allow you're self to get caught by such a worthless insect." Inuyasha said

"How dare you u pest." Kagome said

"You're lucky I saved your ass." Said inuyasha

"You know what Inuyasha sit boy!" Kagome walked over to kirara dripping with blood. She whispered in her ear. Kirara transformed and Kagome hoped on her back and they flew away toward the sun.

"Where the hell does u think your going?" inuyasha demanded.

"Sit boy!" Kagome shouted

**1 hour later**.

Kirara allowed Kagome to get off at a cliff with a beautiful waterfall before flying away. All of a sudden over thirty wolves surround her.


	2. the breakup part2

Kagome looked around at the wolves surrounding her._ Well this wasn't the welcome I expected she said to herself. _

The wolves stared at her. Kagome stared back. The wolves seemed confused and curious. One of the larger wolves turned toward a smaller wolf and nodded his head. The smaller wolf ran past Kagome and the other wolves and disappeared through the waterfall. The larger wolf walked slowly toward Kagome and began sniffing the blood that was dripping off her drenched clothing.

"Kagome what happened to you? Did that stupid mutt face do something to hurt you?" asked a wolf demon emerging from the waterfall. He had shoulder length black hair that was pulled back. He had amour covering his chest, a fur cloth covering his lower area and a fluffy tail following him.

"Kouga I was hoping you'd…"Kagome was stopped in the middle of her sentence because Kouga had ran over to her and was know holding her hands looking deep into her brown eyes.

"I'm always here for you Kagome."

"I'm really glad you are bec-"kagome started

"Kagome, why are you covered in blood? And in blood that is not your. Are you hurt?" Kouga asked Kagome looking very concerned.

"No, no Inuyasha killed a demon and I just got lucky and fell in a puddle of its blood" Kagome said.

"Well I think we should talk later and right now you should get cleaned up." With that said Kouga nodded toward a wolf who transformed into a wolf Kagome had never met.

"Kagome this is Rumoko. He is new to the tribe and he will show you to the spring and leave you there to bath."

Rumoko had long brown hair with clear blue eyes that reminded Kagome of the ocean. Other than his beautiful blue eyes, muscular body and handsome face there was something different about him. Kagome didn't know what it was but, it turned her on.

"Right, this way sister," said Rumoko.

When he spoke Kagome could sence the kindness and confidence. His voice was deep and sexy. Rumoko had the type of voice that corrupts you.

Kagome followed Rumoko through the waterfall and into the main den. Kagome did not realize were they were headed because Kagome was deep in thought.

_What am I doing here? Why am I here in the first place? I don't belong here I'm supposed to be with Inuy…Inuyasha that perverted freak. Just thinking about him makes me want to scream._

"Sister, sister, are you okay?" Rumoko asked.

Kagome had not noticed that she had stop walking and was a deep shade of red. Rumoko looked at her with curiosity and concern.

"No. no I mean yes I'm fine" Kagome stated.

"Well, okay. It's not much farther" said Rumoko still looking concerned. He led Kagome out the back den and onto a smooth pathway. They continued walking with out talking. But, Kagome was sure Rumoko was trying to talk to her but, was at a loss of words. They came to a fork in the path. Kagome looked to the left and saw dozens of hot spring. But, Rumoko turned right. Kagome stopped walking and stared at Rumoko.

"Aren't we going to the hot springs" Kagome asked.

"Yea but, your going to Kouga's private spring" said Rumoko. Kagome shrugged her shoulders and continued to follow Rumoko. They came to a clearing an Kagome realized why it was his private spring. There were furs surrounding the hot spring. Satin pillows smooth rocks surrounding the entire spring. Rumoko stared at Kagome and saw in her eye excitement and amazement.

"This is where I leave you" Rumoko finally stated. Right through there is Kouga's den where you will be staying. Rumoko pointed to a straight path leading to an opening into the den. Kagome was confused.

"Why didn't we just go through that way?" Kagome asked.

Rumoko stared at her. Kouga wanted time to make sure you would have everything. Perfect.

"Wait did you just say"… Kagome began as she turned around to face him but, he had already left.

Well maybe I heard wrong Kagome thought to herself. As she undressed and entered the water.

**Inuyasha POV **

Sango, Miroku and Inuyasha sat at the edge of a bay awaiting Kirara return.

Well are you going to go after her Miroku asked?

Silence

"I think its best if you let her cool down for a bit" said Sango breaking the silence.

Silence

"Do you think she went back to her own time?" Miroku asked

Inuyasha shook his head

Silence

"I need to be alone" Inuyasha said and got up and walked away.

**Kouga POV**

Kouga began walking out the den heading for Kagome. He had just run back to his den to get her clothing. Kouga walked slowly toward his spring. Kouga suddenly noticing he had come upon the springs. Then he saw her. Kagome. She was undressing right in front of him. He hid behind a tree and stared. He wished he could be in there caressing her. He came from behind the tree when Kagome had fully entered the spring.

**Normal POV**

"Kouga! What are you doing?" Kagome yelled.


	3. forgive and forget

_You can't be serious. Twice in the same day, and with two different boys. Kagome thought_

"Can't I have any alone time!" Kagome yelled. "All I wanted to do was spend some time by myself is that too much to ask. I swear don't any of you people or demons in you case have any respect. Now will you leave the clothes right there and leave me alone to bath."

Kouga saw the anger in her eyes and quickly turned around and put the clothing down.

"Just so you know I was only trying to give you your clot- Kouga started

"I said leave!" Kagome spat back.

Kouga quickly began to walk away. With out a glance back he yelled to her "Lunch will be ready soon" Before disappearing into his den. Kagome laid her head back upon the satin pillows. Her throat was raw from yelling so much. She closed her eyes and began to think_. Well what am I going to do now? I can't run away like I did Inuyasha. Kouga actually loves me so I think he would never do any thing like this. But he is also a guy and well…you know. I think when I see kouga I'll just lay down the law and tell him never to do that again. Yes that's what I'm going to do. _She smiled and tries to ease her mind. She then began to daydream

**DAYDREAM**

Kagome stood in a clearing looking out into the bay. She turned around and saw Inuyasha staring at her. Kagome turned her head back toward the bay.

"I have something to tell you, Inuyasha" Kagome said still staring out into the crystal blue water.

"Wait, I have something to tell you. I shouldn't have been spying on you…I feel horrible…Kagome don't leave again. I was so worried. Kagome… I think I… I lov-

**End daydream**

Kagome was suddenly drawn back to attention. She looked around but no one was there.

Damn right when I was getting to the good part Kagome smiled at the thought. She lifted her hands and saw her wrinkled fingers. Well I better get out of here. Kagome rose out of the water and grabbed her towel. She dried off and put on the clothing left by Kouga. She began to walk down the path toward Kouga's den. She walked into the room and saw Candles surrounding the entire room. And right in the middle was a table set for two.

"Kagome… I'm sorry about before. I just wanted to make sure you had everything. But... I guess I should have waited for you to… or had a woman bring it." Kouga said looking at her.

Kagome stared at Kouga. "Don't worry Kouga. Is all this for me? It looks beautiful. And I should be the one apologizing I shouldn't have yelled at you please forgive me." Kagome asked looking deep into his eyes.

Kouga ran over to Kagome and held her. He lifted up her face and brought his lips upon hers.

(A/n: I know it's wrong to leave it right here but, I got to go. R/R pleazzzz)


	4. The clearing

Kagome stared into Kougas blue eyes. It seemed as if they were standing there for an eternity. Kagome felt her face redden. Kouga reached his hand toward her chin; He pulled her face toward his. Kouga kissed Kagome lightly. Kouga felt Kagome begin tense. Kagome began to relax. Kouga felt Kagome deepen the kiss. Kouga was stunned for an instance then deepened the kiss even further. Kagome reached her hands toward Kouga head pulling him closer to her still. Kouga removed his hand from her face and began to pull her close. Kouga began to move his hand down toward Kagomes behind. Kagome didn't even mind when be began to grab her ass and pull her toward him. Kagome let out a small moan. Kouga broke the kiss and he heard kagome moan in disappointment. They stared at each other breathing deeply. Kouga pulled out the chair closet to him motioning for Kagome to sit. Kagome walked slowly toward the chair and sat down. Kouga joined her by sitting in the chair opposite Kagome.

"Kagome…I'm sorry but if we would have mated then you would be committing yourself to me… and meaning you would not be able to return to Inuyasha. And I knew that if we did mate and I marked you that then later you would be regret ever coming to me. Kagome I only want to see you happy. And if that means waiting for you then I shall wait as long as I must."

Kagome stared Kouga. She couldn't believe what she had just done but instead of feeling like she did something wrong she felt happy. She never knew Kouga had such deep and thoughtful thoughts.

**Inuyasha pov**

Inuyasha walked deep into the forest not paying attention to anything. He soon came to a beautiful waterfall with hot springs surrounding. Kagome would just love this he thought. He slowly undressed and walked toward a hot spring and began to relax. I wish she knew how I really felt. I didn't mean to stare at her. I couldn't help it. He stared into the trees wishing Kagome would just emerge and forgive him for everything he has done. He reached for his clothing and took out a small bottle of shampoo that Kagome had given him. He dunked his hair under the water and poured out a small amount of liquid and applied it to his hair. He began to massage his scalp. He dunked his head back under the water rinsing out all of the liquid. He rose out of the water and began to shake the water off of his body. He put his clothing back on and walked to a near by tree. He began to jump up the branches to reach his destination. He sat the highest branch and stared out over the waterfall.

**Kagome POV **

Kagome told Kouga that she wanted to go for a walk and that she wanted him to join her. Kouga followed Kagome through the forest. Kouga didn't know where they were headed but, followed.

"Kouga, I want to thank you for thinking of me before yourself. Now that I think about everything... Kagome voice trailed away. Kouga lowered his head in shame and disappointment _well I liked it_ he said to himself.

"I don't regret anything Kagome said after a short silence. I do enjoy being with you but, I'm not ready to commit myself just yet". There was silence. Kagome continued to lead Kouga deep into the woods. They finally came to a clearing. There was a beautiful waterfall with hot springs every where.

Inuyasha POV

Inuyasha sat on the tree branch staring at nothing. Then he smelt kagome coming. But he also smelled Kouga. What is she doing with him? He asked his self. He watched as they came into the clearing. He watch as Kagome began to flirt with Kouga. He watched as Kagome pushed Kouga into water and her jump in after him.

Normal POV

Kagome pushed Kouga into the water. Kouga looked at her with a mischievous smile. Kagome jumped in after her. They began splashing each other with water and rolling around. Inuyasha could not bare to watch. He wish he that could have been him down there, instead of Kouga. Then Kagome did something Inuyasha would have never have guessed. Kagome plunged her way toward Kouga and kissed him. Inuyasha watched in horror as Kagome and Kouga engaged in a passionate kiss.

(A/N: sorry about the late update but I couldn't login to post it. So do you like it? Review!)


	5. the argument

Inuyasha stood in complete shock. How could she leave me for that mangy wolf? I look better, I defiantly smell better what does he have that I don't? Inuyasha couldn't stand to watch the sight. He lower his head in shame. A single tear trailed down his face. He quickly wiped it away and jumped out of the tree. He grabbed Kouga by the arm and yanked him away from Kagome.

"Kagome wut are you doing with this… this thing?" inuyasha yelled.

Kagome stared in disbelief. _Did he just see me and Kouga …? _

"She is obviously here with me." Kouga replied seeing Kagome shocked face.

"Why are you here Kagome and … with him? Inuyasha asked

"I didn't make her come she came on her own account." Kouga replied.

"She would never be with someone like you! Inuyasha spat back at Kouga

"Well are you blind cause she is standing right here, with me, right now and before you interrupted us we WERE making out. Kouga said with dignity.

Kagome stared at Kouga.

"Why are you taking Kagome away from me?" Inuyasha asked sounding a bit hurt.

"I'm not and even trying to take her even if I was it wasn't that hard. Dog turd she came to me cuz she doesn't want you. And I obviously the better choice. Kagome starred at him in disbelief.

_They're talking about me as if I'm some slut. _Kagome had heard enough.

"Enough! I'm sick of you two talking about me as if I'm a whore that goes back and forth between you to. Kagome yelled. They both lowered their head in shame. "I am a person and I expect to be treated like one."

"I'm…" they both started at the same time

"I don't wanna hear it I'm going home and I don't know when I will be back or if I will come back for that matter. Oh and I thought I should let you know if you won't treat me like how I should be treated I'll find someone that will. "Kagome finished before turning on here heel and walking toward the well.

Kouga and Inuyasha starred in disbelief.

"Now look what you've done dog shit" kouga spat in Inuyasha's face.

"Me. I'm not the one who has to be a rebound man" Inuyasha said.

**Kagome pov**

I can't believe those two. Who do they think they are? Talking about me like I'm some whore. "I can't stand either of you" Kagome yelled to no body in particular. If Inuyasha and Kouga don't want to respect me then I'll just find some body that will. "You hear that Inuyasha and Kouga I'll find somebody who truly respects me." Kagome continues to walk until she bumped into something hard.

"what the…?

"Miko…" said a cold voice.

(a/n) **okay I know it's been like 2 month since I've updated but heres a new chapter. Review and tell me wut cha think. I know its kinda rushed but I have got to go sry. I was actually thinking about deleting my story but I decided not to. Oh well. Review!**


	6. lost and alone

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or any of the charaters except Rumoko

'Umm I'm sorry I didn't know that I…it was you" Kagome stuttered

_\_

_Sesshomaru could not believe his eyes. The strong miko that he saw fight was now scared for her life. But then again who wouldn't be with me the great lord of the western lands. If I wasn't me I would probably be scared to. Sesshomaru thought to him self._

"where is my idiotic half brother?" it wasn't a question more of a demand. Kagome looked at him. _Is he serious I say sorry about bumping into him and all he can think about is that stupid Inuyasha .Men I swear. _She turned around and began walking in the other direction. Before she could take another step she was pressed against a tree held by her throat.

"How dare you walk away from me, when I'm talking to you filthy wench". He spat at her with such hatred and disgust. He ran a claw across her throat causing her to shudder. Then he smelt it the smell of lilac and cherry blossoms. He looked at the scared woman in front of him and began to deeply inhale her scent. _So pure so sweet._ He removed his hand from her throat and she fell to the ground with a thud. She coughed trying to regain the air that was lost to her. "I will spare your life today but do remember this Sesshomaru does not give second chances". And with that he walked off toward the west.

_Well at least I didn't die. Is it just me or am I having bad experiences with men every_ _where I go?_ She stood up and looked around. _Now where am i?_ She turned around in circles. _well its official I'm lost and it getting dark and I have no extra clothing I might as well start a fire._

Inuyahsa pov

Inuyasha ran through the woods like a mad man on crack (a./n hahaha madman on crack). Finally he smelt it. He came to a clearing where he found the most unnerveing sight Sango and Miroku getting "friendly". So this is what they do when I'm gone. A blush crept its way onto his face. Well I guess I shouldn't disturb them. And he took off at a fast past toward the north.

Kouga pov

Look what dog shit has gotten me into. Now me and Kagome will never be able to finish that kiss. And I was so hopeing to at least get a feel in. damn. I have to get back to the den those wolves don't know how to do any thing with out me.

Miroku and Sango POV

"Miroku I'm getting worried Inuyasha and Kagome should have been back by now". Sango said with concern.

"Inuyasha will find her don't worry". He snuggled closer to sango.

"Miroku?"

"Yes Sango?"

"Where did Kiara and Shippo go?"

"That's a good question. I think they went to search the grounds for kagome ."

"oh okay." Sango said before she drifted off into a dreamless sleep.

**A/n okay I know it's a cliffy and I didn't leave you with n e clues on who she is actually going to get with but I promise next chapter will be long. okay I'm sorry about not updating but I've been so busy especially since school has started back. Well I'll try to update as much as possible. I was thinking on putting a lemon in up coming chapter and changing the rateing. Well tell me wut you think and if you think I should put in a lemon. Oh and thank you everyone who reviews. **


End file.
